Six Months Later
Here is the transcript for the scene that is six months later in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (Six Months Later we go to the shoe store where we see a brainwashed Carver, Daphne, and Dawn are working on cleaning shoes) Daphne Blake: Here you go, ma'am. Enjoy your sneakers. Woman: Thank you. (The woman leaves the shoe store) - (Then Clemont, Max, and Velma were walking with books) Clemont: '''I can't believe we are interning at the science museum. '''Velma Dinkley: '''I know. (Now we go to the empire and the bridge under construction) - - '''Haley Quinn: The pizzas are here, sir. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Excellent. Bowser Jr. come! - - (In the distance we see the time portal appears as Tino and his friends pops out. Both of those heroes reveal to be unconscious as they slowly wake up) Tino Tonitini: Uhhg. What happened? Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Tino Tonitini: I'm fine. Kero: Are you okay, Sakura? Sakura Avalon: (Gets up) Oww, my head. I feel like I've been knocked out for six months. Natalie Blackstone: What?! Hannah Whitehouse: Six months. Has it been that long? - - Tino Tonitini: Is everybody okay? Madison Taylor: I'm okay. Squire Flicker: Where are we? Tino Tonitini: It must be the Bahai Bay. Look at this place! (They look everywhere to see the Bahai Bay is different with buildings destroyed, damaged highways, trees on fire and to make matters worse they also see the Master of Evil's evil empire has been completely finished built and yet there's also the evil guards and Eggman's robots building the bridge a little far from the strange smoke) Shido Itsuka: Oh, man, the Masters of Evil have already taken over this place! This is bad. Kero: Someone's coming! (They quickly hide behind the boxes avoiding getting caught by Eggman's robots) Tino Tonitini: That was close. Ash Ketchum: '''Too close. '''Serena: '''We almost got caught. '''Raj: '''We’re almost roasted marshmallows. '''Clam: Roasted marshmallows. Eddy: '''And now our friends are gone. '''Serena: What are we going to do? Tino Tonitini: We need to get out of here before they see us. Ash Ketchum: Right. Let's go, guys. Tino Tonitini: Follow our leads. (The heroes runs off and then later they found the exit and escapes the empire) Shido Itsuka: This place is such a total mess. Lazlo: Yeah, all the snack bars are destroyed, but... what happened to all of the managers working there? Goku: It seems that Frieza has killed them both. Tino Tonitini: What?! Serena: That's awful! Ash Ketchum: Oh, man. I can't stand those evil villains are murders! Pikachu: Pikachu! Squire Flicker: '''Where are those Dragon Knights? '''Keesha Franklin: '''Oh bad. Oh bad. - - (They spot four people curious and tries to get to the Bahai Bay) '''Infinite: Get out! You people are not welcome here! (Four people flee in terror) Sunset Shimmer: Did you see that? Tino Tonitini: Infinite scares those people away. Shido Itsuka: It looks like the Masters of Evil are not allowing some people to enter their empire. Petrie: That bad. Ducky: Very bad. I do not like this. Oh, no, no, no. - - - (Later our heroes are already out of the evil empire and they enter the mall as they are seen eating) '''Keesha Franklin: '''Oh, this is bad. Bad, bad, bad. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles